


On My Way

by FernandaRedfield



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernandaRedfield/pseuds/FernandaRedfield
Summary: Quinn estava a caminho. Ela prometeu que ia estar aqui, ela não vai quebrar a sua palavra. Ela me prometeu, ela vai chegar...
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma short fic e essa se passa depois do famigerado episódio 14 da terceira temporada: On My Way.  
> Essa é uma realidade onde Faberry seria canônico e não queerbaitado por Ryan Murphy.
> 
> Boa leitura!

“Rachel, não podemos mais esperar.” Meu noivo argumentou angustiado do outro lado da sala enquanto eu apertava o celular em mãos, esperando a resposta da minha única e melhor amiga. Quinn não ia me decepcionar, ela disse que me apoiava. Ela não ia me deixar agora, eu precisava vê-la para poder continuar a ter coragem e fazer aquele anel do meu dedo ter valor. Olhei para Finn, suplicante e sentindo meu peito apertado em angústia, respirei fundo e pedi:

“Por favor, Finn. Espere mais um pouco, eu acabei de mandar uma mensagem para ela.”

“Qual a importância dela aqui, Rachel? Não é porque ela resolveu aceitar do nada que podemos mudar a programação por causa dela.” Finn estava um pouco fora de controle agora, mas eu não podia julgá-lo já que eu estava em um estado pior do que o dele, Santana e Brittany se olharam diante das palavras dele e Kurt revirou os olhos. Meu celular vibrou em minhas mãos e eu sorri diante da mensagem.

** Estou a caminho. **

Meus olhos quase derramaram as lágrimas de desespero que eu estava segurando. Eu ergui minha cabeça e estendi a mão para Finn, ele a apanhou e todos os demais suspirados aliviados enquanto ele me puxava para a cerimônia. Engoli em seco e apanhei o buquê das mãos de Mercedes que sorria. Ao som de risadas e sons de alívio, chegamos diante do juiz.

Finn me deixou na porta, com meu pai Leroy enquanto caminhava até o juiz com Burt e Carole, cumprimentando-o e dando um sorriso nervoso. Olhei para ele, devota, mas com o coração ainda apertado por não ter Quinn ali ainda. Mas eu sabia que ela ia chegar, ela era minha amiga agora, as coisas eram diferentes... Ela ia chegar. 

“Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, querida? Ainda dá tempo de sairmos correndo, nosso carro está estacionado bem na porta.” Meu pai murmurou baixinho em meu ouvido em tom de conspiração. Mesmo na minha angústia e com o peito apertado, eu consegui sorrir para ele. Acenei com a cabeça e estava pronta para começar um discurso sobre Finn quando ele me interrompeu, tirou o celular da minha mão e jogou para Kurt que estava ajeitando meu vestido. Meu pai segurou minhas duas mãos e me olhou com emoção. “Se vamos fazer isso, tem que ser da maneira certa. Saiba que eu desejo a sua felicidade, mesmo não concordando em nada com o que acontece aqui...”

“Pai...” Murmurei sufocando as lágrimas e vendo Kurt indignado diante do problema da maquiagem. Meu pai me calou com um olhar severo e eu mordi meu lábio, nervosa. O som de um carro parando próximo ao cartório tirou a minha atenção e eu me virei pra outra extremidade do corredor, esperando ver Quinn correndo em seus saltos, ofegante e corada, me pedindo desculpas enquanto pedia licença e entrava disfarçadamente na sala.

Mas não era ela e muito menos, era ali no cartório. 

Baixei meus olhos e respirei fundo, tentando reunir uma coragem inexistente. Minha segurança e minha certeza tinham ido para longe, diante do inevitável “sim”... Eu temia estar dizendo “não” para meus sonhos. Olhei para meu pai e ele pareceu ler o que estava acontecendo em minha mente, beijou minha testa e murmurou calmo: 

“É o seu casamento, querida... E vai ser o dia mais especial da sua vida. Independente da presença ou não de sua madrinha. Mas se ela não aparecer, faça-me o favor de exigir um presente muito caro.”

Eu gargalhei roucamente e algumas lágrimas rolaram. Kurt apareceu do nada com um lenço de papel e, delicadamente, limpou o canto dos meus olhos antes de colocar meu celular em seu bolso e caminhar para ficar ao lado das meninas. Meu pai ofereceu-me a mão e juntos, começamos a caminhada até Finn.

Olhando-o parado, com as mãos entrelaçadas, me olhando com admiração e tentando controlar a própria respiração... Finn me lembrou e muito o garoto que cantou “Faithfully” comigo nas Regionais, o garoto pelo qual me apaixonei. Mas Finn era praticamente um homem agora e daqui a alguns minutos, seria o meu homem. Por breves momentos, eu me esqueci de Finn.

Até que desviei meus olhos de seu sorriso de canto e olhei sobre os meus ombros. Nada. O corredor vazio e silencioso... Quinn não ia chegar. Imediatamente, algo explodiu em mim, doendo e eu parei abruptamente. Meu pai me olhou preocupado e eu recuperei o meu ar, tentando recuperar meu ânimo e continuar a caminhar.

Por que Quinn mentiria para mim?

Só fui me tocar do que estava fazendo quando meu pai me entregou para Finn, beijou a minha testa, apertou a mão dele e se retirou para o lado. Eu olhei sorridente para Finn, mas eu sabia que meu sorriso não chegava aos meus olhos. Respirei fundo e o puxei, virando-nos para o juiz. Ele sorriu paternalmente para nós e começou animado:

“Estamos aqui para presenciar o casamento de Finn Hudson e Rachel Berry...”

Quantos minutos tinham se passado desde a mensagem? Quinn não podia me deixar na mão, não agora. Ela prometeu que estaria aqui, ela não ia me magoar de novo.

“Que decidiram se unir em matrimônio por livre e espontânea vontade, diante do imenso sentimento que ambos carregam dentro do peito...”

Eu fui a única que a vi quando ela estava quebrada, eu me comprometi a consertá-la. E ela me prometeu a amizade em troca, éramos nós duas agora, Fabray e Berry. Amigas. Quinn não podia fazer comigo, ela não podia ser uma bitch de novo!

As lágrimas chegaram aos meus olhos e eu respirei pesado, Finn e o juiz olharam preocupados para mim, mas eu procurei dar o melhor dos meus sorrisos e fixar os olhos em meu futuro marido. O juiz pigarreou e continuou:

“Se há alguém presente nessa sala que possa ir contra esse casamento, fale agora. Não haverá outra oportunidade para impedir a felicidade desse casal e...”

Um soluço interrompeu as falas do juiz, olhei para os lados a procura da fonte e me deparei com Kurt em meu celular, chorando copiosamente enquanto Mercedes e Santana o apoiavam. Meus olhos encontraram os dele e a expressão que ele fez me deu uma certeza desnecessária.

Quinn nunca ia me magoar, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ela.

Kurt saiu de perto das meninas e caminhou até o meu lado. Ele respirou fundo e se abaixou, ficando com a boca na altura de meu ouvido. Olhei desesperada por ele, a procura de respostas. Ele encolheu os ombros e suspirou. “Era do hospital, Quinn sofreu um acidente e está entrando na cirurgia agora. Seu número estava na emergência do celular dela.” Depois disso, Kurt saiu porta a fora com as meninas em seu encalço. Finn apertou minha mão e perguntou: 

“O que está acontecendo aqui, Rachel?”

Eu não consegui responder, porque, no instante seguinte... Tudo pareceu ter perdido a importância e o casamento se tornou pequeno diante do imaginar de uma Quinn toda detonada em uma cama. Eu me soltei dele e apanhei a calda do vestido, virei para meu pai Leroy e perguntei desesperada:

“Onde estão as chaves do carro?”

“O que aconteceu, estrela?” Meu papai Hiram perguntou preocupado e eu olhei para os dois, as lágrimas jorraram dos meus olhos e eu não consegui responder. Passei a procurar as chaves no bolso do terno de meu pai e consegui achá-las, eles tentaram me parar, mas eu me desvencilhei deles e saí correndo pelo corredor do cartório.

Esbarrei em Kurt que tomava um copo de água e ignorei os chamados furiosos de Finn.

_ Eu estou a caminho, Q... _

***

“Quinn Fabray, por favor.” Disse ofegante para a enfermeira que estava à recepção do Hospital de Lima. Seus olhos astuciosos percorreram minha maquiagem borrada, meu vestido e minha expressão desesperada. Digitou alguns números no telefone enquanto eu observava minhas mãos tremerem sobre o balcão e os demais pacientes me olharem com curiosidade.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não queria ser o centro das atenções naquela sala. 

“Srta...?”

“Berry, sou amiga dela.” Respondi afobada e me virando tão rápido que quase tropecei na calda de meu vestido e caí estatelada no chão. Esqueci de Finn, do casamento, do meu vestido de noiva... Eu só queria vê-la. A mulher virou-se para mim severa e respondeu:

“Pois bem, Srta. Berry... Você vai ter que esperar. Ela acabou de entrar na cirurgia.”

“Quando eu vou poder vê-la?” Perguntei esperançosa, esperando que a resposta dela não fosse pessimista, porque o meu otimismo tinha se esvaído depois de tudo. Afinal, ela chegou e foi para cirurgia, boa coisa não tinha acontecido. A enfermeira deu de ombros e eu me recolhi ao meu desespero silencioso, sentando-me em uma das cadeiras com aquele mundo de tecido branco em mãos.

Se eu não tivesse ido na ideia de Finn e mandado mais mensagens, talvez Quinn não tivesse batido o carro. Eu sempre disse a ela para não responder sms enquanto estava dirigindo, eu sempre briguei com ela quando ela atendia o celular enquanto me levava pra casa...

Droga, Quinn! Por que você não me ouviu dessa vez?

Ela estava a caminho, no tempo dela e ela ia chegar... Por que eu tinha que apressá-la?

Olhei desolada para a sala e recebi alguns olhares preocupados em troca, mas ninguém podia me ajudar agora. Só Quinn acordando e dando um daqueles sorrisos para me ajudar, só ela me bronqueando por eu ter saído correndo do casamento por sua causa ia me fazer ficar bem... Baixei a cabeça e me escondi no véu, chorando sem pena dessa vez, borrando toda a maquiagem e me encolhendo na cadeira de plástico. Desejando que tudo fosse um sonho e que, quando eu acordasse, ainda fosse de manhã.

“Quinn Fabray?” A voz conhecida de Mercedes chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me levantei abruptamente, os olhos dos gleeks e dos meus pais chegaram a mim. Kurt abriu os braços e eu corri até ele, tentando buscar um consolo que nunca veio. Santana comentou alguma coisa sobre café e arrastou Brittany consigo, Mercedes acomodou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Sam e Finn permaneceu ao nosso lado, como uma estátua. Kurt afagou meus cabelos e meio choroso, disse:

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Rach... Você sabe que Quinn é forte, ela vai superar isso.”

“Mas e se ela não superar, Kurt?” Eu perguntei desesperada, as lágrimas caindo e manchando todo o terno de Kurt. Ele respirou fundo e eu pude escutar os próprios sons do choro dele. Nós dois permanecemos a soluçar, ainda em pé. A mão pesada de Finn tocou meu ombro, mas ele não podia me dar a tranqüilidade da qual precisava. “É culpa minha, eu não devia bombardeá-la de mensagens. Eu devia esperá-la!”

“Não é culpa sua, Rach... Escutou?” Kurt afastou-se de mim e segurou meu rosto para que eu olhasse para ele, ele estava tenso e muito bravo. Eu pisquei meus olhos e mais lágrimas escorreram, Kurt as secou com os polegares e retirou meu véu. Eu permaneci calada e desviei os meus olhos dos dele, nada mudaria isso, a culpa era minha. Quinn estava correndo por minha causa. “Me escutou, Berry?”

“Rachel, você só poderia ser culpada pelo nosso casamento que não aconteceu.” Finn murmurou irônico e dessa vez, eu me rendi e levantei os olhos para ele. Kurt estava tão incrédulo quanto eu e pelo burburinho na sala, os demais acompanhantes também estavam impressionados com o que meu noivo falar. Finn sempre não pensando no que falar, como sempre. Quando meu olhar encontrou o dele, ele deu aquele sorrisinho de canto que tanto me irritava. “Aliás, não foi culpa sua, Rachel... E sim da Quinn que sempre se mete entre a gente, parece que não consegue ver ninguém feliz.”

Finn olhou por cima dos ombros em busca de apoio, mas todos os olhares fora reprovadores para ele. Burt bufou decepcionado e o empurrou para sentar em uma cadeira, Finn arregalou os olhos e se encolheu quando seus olhos focalizaram os meus. Eu voltara a chorar e Kurt voltara a me consolar. Solucei enquanto meu melhor amigo limpava minhas lágrimas e vi quando Santana atravessou a sala e jogou um copo de café quente em Finn. 

Meu noivo se levantou emburrado e xingando Santana, a latina teve que ser segurada por Brittany e Tina. Ela estava prestes a partir para cima de Finn, Santana berrou para quem quisesse ouvir ali:

“Quinn podia estar fora de controle nesse ano, mas ela não queria ficar com você, Hudson! Ela só estava vindo ao casamento pela Rachel, ela só queria ver Rachel feliz!” 

“Ah sério? Quinn querendo ver a felicidade de alguém? Justo ela?” Eu não conhecia aquele Finn idiota que estava em minha frente, Kurt tentou me puxar para longe da confusão, mas eu firmei meus pés no chão querendo escutar tudo que pudesse acontecer ali. Aquele Finn não era o rapaz pelo qual eu me apaixonara. Ele caminhou até Santana e praticamente cuspiu em cima dela. “Quinn é a rainha da infelicidade que não suporta ver ninguém feliz, ela deve merecer o que aconteceu com ela!” 

Santana partiu para cima dele de novo e foi a vez de Mike a segurar. Eu me movi nos braços de Kurt e ele não conseguiu me segurar, Finn teve noção do que falou quando eu, inconscientemente, lhe dei um tapa na cara. A cena ficou muda no mesmo instante. Burt se levantou e segurou Finn, Kurt me puxou enquanto Sam entrava na nossa frente para nos proteger.

Os demais pacientes olharam estupefatos para nós e a única coisa que eu sentia não era minha mão arder e sim, o apertar em meu peito toda vez que as palavras de Finn ecoavam em minha mente. Minha movimentação estava prejudicada por causa do imenso vestido, eu me desvencilhei de Kurt depois de dar um olhar de aviso a ele. Meu amigo saiu de perto e foi conter Santana que agora, chorava sem parar.

Sam olhou para mim preocupado e eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando dizer que estava tudo bem quando as coisas estavam, literalmente, desabando dentro de mim. Olhei para o anel de noivado em minha mão e as coisas pareceram confusas ali. Olhei para aquele Finn colérico que tinha os olhos fixos e animais em cima de mim, fechei meus olhos.

_ O que eu estava fazendo? _

Tirei o anel do meu dedo e Finn paralisou, olhei para ele que estava com uma careta de horror enquanto observava cada movimento meu. Sam me olhou tão assustado quanto Finn e Kurt correu de volta para mim quando viu o que eu estava fazendo. A única coisa que eu podia pensar era onde aquele Finn tinha se escondido.

Porque o Finn que eu amava não falaria uma coisa dessas sobre a minha melhor amiga. O Finn que eu amava teria acatado meu pedido e teria esperado. O Finn pelo qual eu tinha me apaixonado estaria no lugar de Kurt, me consolando...

“O Finn que eu amo não seria capaz de falar isso.” Murmurei roucamente, com os dedos trêmulos segurando nosso anel de noivado. Finn começou a chorar e balbuciar algumas palavras, mas mesmo se ele dissesse desculpas em mais de 10 línguas, eu não seria capaz de perdoá-lo. Olhei cansada para ele e apanhei a sua mão, enrolando o anel em seus dedos, suspirei. A dor em meu peito pareceu aumentar. “Pense no que você disse aqui, Finn. Quinn está trancada numa sala de cirurgia por minha culpa e eu não vou deixar você falar dela assim. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é ficar aqui e defendê-la, porque ela apoiou nosso casamento só para me ver feliz, eu ouvi isso da boca dela. Eu posso gostar de você, mas ela ainda é minha melhor amiga.”

“Gostar? Você disse que me amava, Rachel! Quando isso mudou?” Finn berrou para a sala de recepção, atraindo todos os olhares para nós. Eu não sabia a resposta daquela pergunta, eu nem mesmo tive noção do que falei... Como em todos os momentos cruciais da minha vida, as palavras saíram sem que eu tivesse noção, revelando sentimentos dos quais eu não sabia a existência. “Você não pode me deixar, Rachel... Você ia se casar comigo!”

Eu ignorei as palavras de Finn, porque a única coisa que me importava agora, era Quinn. Quinn acordada e viva, de preferência.

Burt e Carole tiraram Finn dali. Eu o observei ser carregado pelo corredor e a breve loucura dele me deu um pouco de sanidade. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu estava abrindo mão do meu casamento por Quinn? Olhei para Kurt em busca de respostas, mas a única coisa que encontrei foi seu sorriso fraco, ele tirou um monte de roupa de dentro da bolsa de Santana e me entregou, apontando para o banheiro em seguida.

Segurando o meu vestido do meu casamento fracassado, carregando aquela muda de roupa e sentindo um peso maior do que todas as toneladas do mundo... Eu caminhei até o banheiro e retirei meu vestido. Olhei-me no espelho, a maquiagem borrada, os olhos vermelhos e os lábios trêmulos.

Quinn me reprovaria se visse meu estado. Dei uma risada fraca que logo se transformou em uma crise de choro, escorreguei da pia para o chão em questão de segundos e me encolhi. O azulejo frio do banheiro me fez estremecer e a única coisa que eu desejava naquele momento, eram os braços de Quinn em volta de mim, dizendo que tudo ia terminar bem.

***

“Rach, hey... Rach? Acorde.” Ouvi a voz de Kurt soar distante de mim, mas me acordar. Eu ergui meu corpo de seu colo e olhei sonolenta para ele, meu amigo me deu um sorriso e colocou as mechas de meu cabelo no lugar. Eu não sabia quando tinha dormido, mas provavelmente era pelo cansaço e não pela consciência tranqüila. Sentei-me na cadeira e senti uma pontada de dor em minhas costas, me espreguicei e com um bocejo, perguntei:

“Quanto tempo eu dormi?”

“Cerca de 3 horas, Quinn está há 7 em cirurgia... Eu só te acordei para irmos para casa, só nós dois ficamos aqui. Santana e Brittany acabaram de sair.” Kurt disse um pouco receoso, talvez ele tivesse medo de que eu começasse a dar um show de drama ali. Mas eu estava debilitada demais para aquilo. Eu olhei para ele e apertei minhas mãos entre as suas, com um sorriso triste, disse:

“Vou ficar aqui, Kurt. Eu quero estar presente quando ela sair da cirurgia.”

“Rachel, isso pode demorar horas ainda...” Kurt tentou argumentar, mas eu fechei minha expressão e ele percebeu que eu não ia sair dali. Ele tirou o terno manchado pelas minhas lágrimas e jogou-o sobre meus ombros, deu um beijo em minha testa e acenou. “Tudo bem, mas me ligue quando souber de algo. E dê sinal de vida aos seus pais também.” Afirmei com a cabeça e o observei sair dali, caminhando lentamente e de ombros caídos, parecendo mais cansado que nunca.

Afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos e retirei os últimos resquícios de meu sono. Encostei meu corpo na cadeira e joguei a cabeça para trás, olhando para o teto a procura de algo que eu nem sabia o que era.

As coisas estavam confusas ali, eu não conseguia entender o que fizera nas últimas horas... Mas pareciam certas. Eu deveria estar ali para Quinn, ela esteve para mim quando eu fui falar sobre o casamento, ela aceitou ser a minha madrinha mesmo passando por cima de suas convicções... Não era justo que, por uma mensagem minha, ela morresse.

Não, não, não...! Quinn não ia morrer. Ela era mais forte que qualquer um ali no Glee. Ela não podia morrer quando estava prestes a ser feliz. Porque eu via e observava os sorrisos dela todos os dias e eu nunca tinha os visto tão sinceros. Era muita brincadeira divina tirá-la de nós quando ela estava sendo, finalmente, a Quinn. 

Aliás, não podiam tirá-la de mim. Não depois da nossa amizade que, apesar de curta, era a coisa mais real que eu tinha tido. Éramos sinceras, falávamos o necessário. Mas apenas um abraço e um olhar bastavam para que nós nos entendêssemos. Estávamos juntas depois de anos nos odiando, não era certo.

Não podiam tirar Quinn de mim.

“Srta. Berry?” Uma voz séria e comprometida me tirou de meus devaneios, irônico, eu podia ser a Sra. Hudson nesse momento, misteriosamente, essa ideia não me atraiu dessa vez. Levantei-me bruscamente e fiquei um pouco tonta com o movimento. O homem grisalho de jaleco me olhou com um sorriso generoso, ótimo... Menos mal. Depois, estendeu a mão que eu apanhei rapidamente. “Você é amiga de Quinn Fabray, certo? Sou o Dr. Gerritsen e eu realizei a cirurgia dela.”

“Como ela está?” Perguntei afobada, nem me dando ao trabalho de ser educada com o homem que poderia ter salvado a vida da minha Quinn. Ele fechou a expressão rapidamente e eu senti meu coração subir a boca. Meu coração quase explodiu em meu peito. Eu sentia um nó em minha garganta. “Ela está viva, não é?” Minha voz saiu um pouco mais baixo que o normal. O médico me puxou para sentar ao seu lado e apoiou a prancheta que tinha em mãos sobre o joelho, ele me olhou preocupado e respondeu:

“Quinn teve um acidente sério. Ela bateu forte com a cabeça no volante, mas felizmente não teve um traumatismo... Foram apenas algumas escoriações. Porém, parte de sua espinha ficou temporariamente comprometida e uma das ferragens atingiu sua caixa torácica, quebrando algumas costelas e provocando dano ao pulmão esquerdo.”

“Quinn vai ficar paraplégica?” Foi a única dúvida que eu consegui dar voz, porque eu comecei a chorar só ao pensar na possibilidade dela não conseguir andar depois de voltar para as Cheerios. Meu peito apertou e a culpa me esmagou. O Dr. Gerritsen passou o braço pelos meus ombros e disse calmamente:

“É uma condição temporária, Srta. Berry. Mas a cirurgia em seu pulmão foi delicada, ela acabou de acordar da anestesia e está confusa.”

“Eu posso... Posso vê-la?” Gaguejei entre soluços e erguendo meus olhos cansados para o médico. Ele olhou desanimado para mim, mas pareceu entender meu desespero porque, no instante seguinte, me apanhou pelos ombros e me carregou pelo corredor. Paramos na frente de um quarto e ele avisou:

“Ela ainda está muito cansada, mas vai se recuperar.” Eu acenei com a cabeça e esperei que o Dr. Gerritsen abrisse a porta. Mas ele me sorriu tranqüilizador. “Me desculpe a pergunta, mas ela é o que sua?”

Pensei em dizer que ela era a madrinha do meu casamento, mas aquele não parecia o melhor aposto para definir Quinn na minha vida naquele momento. Ela era muito mais do que isso, atualmente, Quinn era a minha melhor amiga, minha melhor confidente e talvez... A figura feminina que eu nunca tivera em vida. Quinn era uma espécie de inspiração. Eu sorri diante de minhas conclusões e dei de ombros, pigarreei e respondi: 

“Digamos que ela é uma espécie de alma gêmea, ela é muito mais do que minha melhor amiga, ela é a única.”

A resposta foi vaga e não preencheu tudo o que eu queria dizer, mas pareceu ser o suficiente para o médico que sorriu e abriu a porta para mim. Entrei no quarto escuro e acendi a luz, deparando-me com uma das piores cenas que já tive.

Quinn estava deitada na cama. Um som estranho era definido em sua respiração, ela estava ligada a aparelhos que apitavam todo momento. Estava respirando com auxílio da máquina, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua testa tinha alguns hematomas roxos. Seu rosto estava coberto de pequenos cortes e sua mão direita estava enfaixada, repousada ao lado do corpo. Pela ausência volume do tecido da vestimenta do hospital, uma faixa envolvia todo o seu peito. A mão esquerda repousava sobre o abdômen e ela parecia dormir.

Caminhei lentamente pelo quarto, sufocando o meu choro ao colocar a minha mão em minha boca. Sentei em um espaço vago em sua cama e a observei, sentindo o alívio mesclar-se com a minha raiva e a culpa. Ela não estaria ali senão fosse por minha causa, Quinn não estaria sentindo dor se eu não fosse dramática o bastante para escutar Finn e apressá-la... O que eu achava que estava fazendo bombardeando seu celular com mensagens? Imagine o desespero de Quinn querendo chegar logo ao cartório...

Uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha e eu passei a mão pelos cabelos dela, tirando algumas mechas de seus olhos, a respiração dela produziu mais um som estranho, a necessidade de senti-la viva se fez presente. Então, apanhei a mão esquerda dela entre as minhas, fazendo carinho com meus polegares. Quinn foi despertando aos poucos. Eu parei com meus movimentos, tentando não acordá-la, mas era tarde demais. Os olhos esverdeados abriram-se cansados e ela murmurou confusa:

“Rach?”

“Shii...” Murmurei soluçante e chacoalhando a cabeça, achei que nunca mais fosse ouvir essa voz nasalada antes. Meu coração acelerou novamente e parecia eufórico dessa vez, assim como todo o meu corpo. Continuei a segurar sua mão enquanto direcionava minha outra para seus cabelos, fazendo um carinho ali. “Eu estou aqui, volte a dormir.”

“Me desculpe... Eu tentei chegar ao casamento e...!” Quinn estava nervosa ao falar, mas foi interrompida por uma crise de tosse que deixou seus olhos lacrimejando, tornei a chorar dessa vez enquanto ela piscava para entrar em foco novamente. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu abaixei a cabeça, respirei fundo e sequei as lágrimas, dei o meu melhor sorriso e disse:

“Não precisa se desculpar porque um carro quase passou por cima de você, Q. Era eu quem estava te mandando mensagens como uma louca.”

“Você não podia ser uma noiva normal, Rach.” Quinn murmurou com a voz rouca e rindo com dificuldade em seguida. Comecei a ficar seriamente preocupada com ela e lhe lancei um olhar de bronca, mas ela ignorou e deu um sorriso de lado, com dificuldade. Seu lábio inferior estava cortado. Olhei para ela e deslizei a mão da minha testa para seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mais uma vez aquele som estranho de algo sendo sugado preencheu nosso ambiente. Eu tentei controlar as lágrimas, mas estava chorando de novo quando disse:

“Eu não podia ter dado ouvidos ao Finn, eu deveria ter esperado. Você prometeu aparecer!”

“Hey Rach, não se culpe. Eu não sabia o quão mortal um sms podia ser.” Quinn tentou ser engraçada, mas o ambiente e a situação não ajudaram e ela só conseguiu arrancar uma careta emburrada de mim. Quinn revirou os olhos e eu sorri para aquilo, esse gesto só comprovava que ela ainda estava viva, era sua marca registrada e uma coisa da qual eu nunca ia me esquecer. Abrandei a minha expressão e Quinn sorriu para mim, depois corou e baixou os olhos para nossas mãos entrelaçadas sobre seu colo.

Me aproximei, sentando mais próxima a ela e encostando minhas costas doloridas em seu travesseiro. Ela se afastou um pouco mais para o lado com um gemido de dor e eu a olhei preocupada, ela apenas riu e o calor de seu corpo me aqueceu. Foi reconfortante sentir o calor dela, ouvir sua respiração estranha, sentir sua mão na minha... Quinn estava viva, eu ainda podia me redimir com ela.

“Cadê o seu anel de noivado? Você o tirou depois do casamento?” Quinn perguntou preocupada e se esticando para olhar minha mão direita, foi a minha vez de rir de seu pequeno desespero ao procurar anéis que já não tinham mais importância para mim. Lancei a ela um dos olhares cúmplices que desenvolvemos naquela curta amizade, ela tornou a arquear a sobrancelha e eu brinquei com uma mecha de seu cabelo curto ao dizer:

“Não houve casamento e aparentemente, não existe mais noivado.”

“Nossa.” Quinn murmurou baixinho e depois, mordeu o lábio. Observei quando ela suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso que não passou despercebido por mim, eu sorri também pelo simples fato de ela estar um pouco feliz depois de tudo. Ela tornou a erguer os olhos para mim e eu pude sentir uma energia entranha dentro deles, ela apertou nossas mãos. “Então eu parei o seu casamento?”

“Digamos que sim, mas não fique convencida por isso.” Murmurei brincalhona e ela apenas deu mais um dos seus sorrisos misteriosos antes de corar. Depois, encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou. O ar quente exalado por ela arrepiou os pelos de meu braço e eu ri com a sensação de desconforto, ela brincou com nossos dedos entrelaçados para em seguida dizer:

“No final de tudo, Quinn Fabray sempre consegue o que quer.”

Não pude deixar de rir de suas palavras, na verdade, eu gargalhei. Aquele era um pedaço de Quinn que poucos conheciam: a Quinn boba que era convencida o bastante para fazer piadas envolvendo si mesma. Nossos olhares tornaram a se encontrar quando ambas viramos a cabeça e o mundo pareceu parar, porque aqueles olhos verdes estavam vivos a me observar. Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada, porque meu estômago pareceu ser tomado por borboletas. Me levantei da cama e disse:

“Conseguiu o que queria, lide com isso e durma, Fabray... Antes que nos expulsem daqui.”

Quinn deu um último sorriso e tornou a fechar os olhos. Eu caminhei, tentando não fazer barulho até o interruptor e o desliguei. Voltei para ela e com muita coragem, apliquei um beijo em sua testa. Sentindo meus lábios queimarem de volta. Quinn sorriu em seu sonho e respirou fundo, a máquina chiou diante do barulho estranho e eu ri, acomodando-me na poltrona desconfortável ao lado da cama.

Antes de me render ao meu sono, dei uma última olhada nela e sorri. Quinn estava viva e isso me bastava.

_ Quinn finalmente chegou. _ __

***


	2. Parte 2

“Eu ainda não consigo andar! Você disse que seria temporário” A voz inconformada de Quinn e as lágrimas que estava escorrendo em seus olhos estavam parecendo ainda mais dolorosas e mais intensas para mim. Quinn olhou do Dr. Gerritsen para mim com uma expressão acusadora e eu abaixei a cabeça, sentindo todo o peso da culpa cair em meus ombros... Ela não estaria ali senão fosse por minha causa.

Claro que eu fingia que aceitava a ideia de que o acidente tinha sido um evento do destino e também fingia ouvir quando Kurt me dizia que eu não podia prever uma caminhonete passando na frente de Quinn... Mas não eram eles que estavam todos os dias com ela e também, não eram eles que estavam vendo Quinn enfrentar dia após dia, sentindo dores e mais dores que não culminavam em sua memória.

O cansaço e o desânimo dela me atingiam, mas eu não podia ceder e sair correndo. Eu tinha que ser forte, era a minha vez de apoiá-la e de reerguê-la. 

“Srta. Fabray, você obteve progressos significativos nesses dois meses de fisioterapia... Mas não vai sair andando de uma hora para outra, você mal começou a sentir suas pernas!” O Dr. Gerritsen estava sendo severo com ela e aquele não seria o melhor caminho. Quinn estava ferida emocionalmente, não poderia voltar as Cheerios naquele ano e tudo era culpa minha. Minha e da minha pressa inútil.

Olhei culpada para Quinn e os olhos vermelhos dela encontraram os meus, abaixei a cabeça e saí dali, precisando respirar fundo. Quinn me chamou de volta, mas eu precisava de um tempo.

Um tempo para me acostumar com o fato de que eu destruí o sênior year da minha amiga por causa de um casamento que não aconteceu. Talvez eu devesse nunca ter tentado ser amiga de Quinn, talvez eu não devesse ter antecipado o casamento... Eu poderia estar vendo-a nos Nacionais com as Cheerios naquele momento, junto com Santana e Brittany, com aquele sorriso enorme nos lábios enquanto dava piruetas e saltos pelo espaço... Será que ela voltaria a ser cheerleader um dia?

Abracei meus ombros e escorei na parede fria, respirando fundo e fechando meus olhos. Eu estava cansada de ver Quinn naquele estado, só eu permaneci acompanhando-a a todas as consultas e terapias, os outros do Glee a tinham abandonado como sempre e a sua mãe estava trabalhando o máximo para pagar tudo. Eu estava tentando corrigir meus erros, mas como? Minha melhor amiga estava gritando dentro daquela sala e eu mal conseguia olhar para ela sem conseguir chorar...

Dr. Gerritsen saiu minutos depois com uma expressão cansada e massageando as têmporas, tentei dar um sorriso para ele quando nossos olhares se encontraram, mas as lágrimas caíram e o médico apertou meu ombro em um silencioso gesto de apoio enquanto virava as costas e caminhava com os ombros caídos pelo corredor.

Até o Dr. Gerritsen, o médico mais otimista que eu conhecera, estava cansado. Não restava mais ninguém para Quinn.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso enquanto eu entrava na sala. Meu olhar chegou a Quinn que estava escorada a cama, chorando silenciosamente de cabeça baixa. Eu me apoiei na parede para não chorar ainda mais, respirei fundo e pesquei o celular dentro do bolso.

_ Finn Hudson. _

Bufei furiosa e joguei o celular no bolso de novo, ignorando o toque e retomando meu caminho para Quinn. As coisas entre eu e Finn estavam tensas depois do fim do noivado, ele exigia que eu participasse mais ativamente do Glee Club e nos preparasse para as Nacionais. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma que não faria aquilo enquanto Quinn não voltasse a ficar em pé. Finn só queria me irritar e me desestabilizar, ele não admitia que eu terminara com ele depois de tudo que ele falara sobre Quinn. Aliás, ele era um dos que menos se importava com o estado de Quinn. Não fazia questão de ajudá-la enquanto ela conduzia a cadeira de rodas pelo McKinley High.

Quando eu respirei fundo e ergui os olhos, Quinn me observava apreensiva. Eu dei um sorriso, enxugando minhas lágrimas esquecidas e sentei na cama ao seu lado, puxando suas pernas para mim enquanto ela fazia uma careta. Afaguei suas pernas por cima do tecido da calça azul do hospital e nós duas ficamos em silêncio. Depois comecei a massageá-la inconscientemente e Quinn pigarreou, antes de perguntar:

“Surtei de novo, não foi?”

“É normal, Quinn... Você quer a sua vida de volta.” Eu respondi séria e tentando não bronqueá-la, tudo que ela não precisava era que alguém a abandonasse e eu seria a última por ela. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha daquele jeito adorável e eu dei um sorriso cruel. “A vida que eu tirei de você, na verdade.” 

“Não diga mais isso, Rachel.” Quinn retrucou com a voz fria e a expressão dura, olhei para ela e lágrimas escorreram mais uma vez. A loira fez um pequeno beicinho insatisfeito enquanto secava minhas lágrimas com os polegares. Os ferimentos em sua mão e em seu rosto estavam cicatrizados, mantive sua mão próxima ao meu rosto com um toque sutil em seu pulso. Quinn sorriu triste agora e inclinou a cabeça, olhei para ela e disse inquieta:

“Nada do que você disser vai mudar a minha culpa por ficar te bombardeando com mensagens enquanto você já estava nervosa o bastante por estar atrasada.”

“Você não sabia onde eu estava, Rach... Eu que fui irresponsável, como você sempre disse, por dirigir e teclar sms ao mesmo tempo. Se há uma culpa num incidente sem controle como esse, a culpa é minha.” Quinn falou séria enquanto me olhava fixamente e afagava meu rosto com delicadeza em movimentos circulares de seus polegares, inclinei a cabeça sobre a mão dela e retribuí seu olhar. Sentindo-me mais leve, porém, ainda culpada. Quinn franziu a testa, insatisfeita. “Pare de se culpar, Berry... Ou eu te proíbo de vir aqui, por mais que a ideia de ficar sozinha enfrentando tudo não me agrade.”

Quando Quinn disse aquelas últimas palavras, eu entendi que sua frustração não era apenas por não estar conseguindo andar antes das Nacionais e sim, por estar praticamente sozinha naquilo tudo. Eu olhei para ela por entre as mechas de minha frente e apertei sua perna enquanto me aproximava para abraçá-la, Quinn deu uma gargalhada diante da minha demonstração de afeto exagerada e eu a apertei ainda mais, num sinal mudo para que ela se calasse. Permanecemos assim por muito tempo, afinal, éramos apenas nós contra tudo. Seria assim dali pra frente. Me afastei dela lentamente e chacoalhei seus ombros e entre risadas, bronqueei:

“Eu não vou te abandonar, ok? E você sabe quão sincera Rachel Berry é.”

Quinn deu um daqueles sorrisos contidos, ainda de cabeça baixa. Levantou os olhos lentamente para mim e pegou minha mão, afagando-a enquanto eu deslizava as minhas sobre suas pernas. Nós duas nos olhamos entre sorrisos e eu percebi que eu sempre quis aquilo, apenas nós duas, independente de como ou onde, mas nós duas contra tudo. Até contra uma paralisia temporária.

Eu não ia deixá-la cair e ela não deixaria a culpa me tomar.

Quinn subiu seu toque pelo meu braço e chegou em meus ombros, ali ela ficou séria e se aproximou minimamente, apenas para se ajeitar nos travesseiros e me puxar com ela. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito antes de ajeitar suas pernas com cuidado sobre a maca, Quinn brincou com minhas cabeças enquanto eu brincava com o tecido leve de sua camisa folgada.

Aquela intimidade natural que surgira depois de dois meses juntas. Noites passadas com ela, debruçada em sua cama do quarto. Sessões dolorosas na fisioterapia, secando suas lágrimas que caíam enquanto os médicos faziam exercícios de reflexo em suas pernas. Tardes assistindo os filmes mais idiotas que a programação do hospital podia ceder. Madrugadas secando suas lágrimas após os seus pesadelos com o acidente. Quinn me consolando quando eu fraquejava. Eu dando forças que nem achava que pudesse existir em mim.

Companheirismo, carinho, preocupação... Eu estava uma bagunça, mas só me sentia arrumada quando estava com ela e quando via aquele sorriso se abrir diante de uma caixa de bombons contrabandeada para dentro do quarto ou um ursinho de pelúcia que eu trazia para lhe fazer companhia quando não podia passar a noite com ela.

Eu não sabia e muito menos entendia o que cresceu entre nós, mas parecia certo, porque me fazia feliz e fazia Quinn feliz.

Q uinn respirou fundo em meus cabelos e eu apertei o tecido de sua camisa antes de me levantar, a loira resmungou irritada com meu afastamento e eu apertei suas bochechas enquanto dizia rindo: 

“Chega de folga, Fabray. Vamos voltar ao trabalho.” 

“Ah não, Rachel!” Quinn protestou indignada e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, apoiei minha mão ao lado de sua cabeça e debrucei meu corpo, desfiz o nó de seus braços entre risadas enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais emburrada. Quinn Fabray era extremamente teimosa quando não queria fazer os exercícios, dei uma cutucada em suas costelas e ela riu, sentindo cócegas. Depois, apanhei sua mão e beijei a palma antes de oferecer:

“Se você conseguir caminhar até mim apoiando-se nas barras, eu faço qualquer coisa.”

“Qualquer coisa?” Quinn perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha com um ar interessado, eu revirei os olhos e acenei com a cabeça. E ela quase pulou da cama para o chão. Segurei-a firme pela cintura e a apoiei até chegarmos ao aparelho que consistia em duas barras de ferro na qual ela se apoiava na tentativa de caminhar. 

Quinn apanhou as barras com familiaridade, quando vi que ela estava segura ali, corri para o outro lado e sorri para ela. Bati palmas e Quinn revirou os olhos, entediada, ignorei esse comportamento mal-educado dela e encorajei: 

“Venha pra mim, Fabray.” 

Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso e respirou fundo, apertando as barras com tal força que suas mãos estavam até brancas. Fiquei a observando em silêncio, dando todo o tempo do mundo para Quinn se concentrar. Seus cabelos estavam sobre seus olhos enquanto ela forçava uma das pernas a ir para frente. Quinn deu o primeiro passo sem muita dificuldade.

No segundo, ela desequilibrou-se e quase caiu, corri para socorrê-la, mas ela agitou a cabeça negativamente e ergueu o corpo com uma força sobre-humana. Arregalei os olhos para ela, ainda próxima e ela deu um daqueles sorrisos convencidos, antes de dar de ombros e me mandar se afastar para a outra extremidade.

Assisti a tudo calada, com o coração batendo forte e quase pulsando para fora do peito. Eu tentava canalizar toda a minha força e segurança para mandar para ela, em uma espécie de troca de energia. Quinn continuava seu percurso, ora devagar, ora rápida. Ora fazendo caretas de dor e em outras, sorrindo satisfeita com o próprio desempenho.

Estávamos próximas agora, faltava apenas um passo. Estendi meus braços ao lado do corpo dela, mas não a toquei. Quinn parou para respirar e sua testa estava suada, os braços tremiam por apoiá-la o tempo todo e as pernas pareciam moles e cansadas. Mas eu sabia que ela não ia desistir. Quinn ergueu os olhos para mim e eu vi a obstinação dela dentro deles, limpei seu suor e lhe dei mais um sorriso. Quinn respirou bem fundo dessa vez e se movimentou.

E céus, ela tinha conseguido!

Quinn deu o último passo com sucesso e ergueu os olhos brilhando em lágrimas para mim. Eu coloquei as mãos sobre a boca e comecei a chorar, sem controle algum. Quinn gargalhou e soltou as mãos das barras, ficando em pé sem apoio algum. Chorei mais ainda e abaixei a cabeça, não acreditando.

Meu coração bateu aliviado em meu peito enquanto minha mente só conseguia ver Quinn Fabray novamente em pé a minha frente. Tinha me esquecido da nossa diferença de altura, mas ela fez questão de me lembrar quando deu mais um passo vacilante em minha direção e me abraçou, afundei a cabeça em seu colo ainda chorando enquanto escutava a gargalhada eufórica dela e a sentia afagar meus cabelos. 

“Precisamos contar isso para o Dr. Gerritsen!” Murmurei animada demais e quase a derrubando quando saí de seu abraço. Quinn fez uma careta incomodada e fez que não com a cabeça, eu abri a boca para bronqueá-la e ela me interrompeu dizendo:

“Primeiro minha recompensa, depois o comunicado.”

“Mas Quinn, isso é...!” Eu não consegui terminar a frase, porque senti suas mãos em minha cintura e seus olhos esverdeados moverem para meus lábios. Inconscientemente, lambi os meus e aquela foi a deixa para que Quinn rompesse a distância entre nós.

Os lábios dela tocaram os meus delicadamente, ela segurou meu queixo com o dedo indicador enquanto afagava a minha cintura, a príncipio, fiquei confusa porque não parecia certo... Mas quando a língua dela passou sobre meus lábios e eu abri a boca, sentindo-a invadir e chupar minha língua. Eu perdi o foco, o rumo e a racionalidade. Enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e ela riu da minha reação, mordendo meu lábio em seguida. Quinn se afastou de mim e eu tentei abocanhar seus lábios sem sucesso, ela riu do meu esforço enquanto se afastava e murmurou: 

“Não se esqueça que temos uma deficiente aqui, Berry. Não abuse de mim.”

“Calada, Fabray. Você já está de pé e merece uma recompensa por isso.” Murmurei com um sorriso antes de me aproximar e dessa vez, ela não se afastou. Nossos lábios se tocaram mais uma vez e eu entendi o porquê de ela não querer meu casamento.

_ Afinal, Quinn era a única em meu caminho. _

***

Quinn voltou a andar com sucesso dois meses depois, até hoje o Dr. Gerritsen me pergunta o que eu fiz para fazê-la caminhar com tanta rapidez. Eu sempre coro nesses momentos e Quinn me belisca na cintura, me deixando ainda mais sem graça.

Nós duas fomos para as Nacionais com o New Directions e vencemos o Vocal Adrenaline com facilidade nas finais. Santana e Brittany trouxeram o troféu das Nacionais das Cheerios e Quinn se surpreendeu ao ver que o nome que estava no troféu, como capitã, era o dela e não de Santana. Ela e a latina choraram por horas abraçadas ao troféu até que Quinn viu a apresentação e bronqueou Santana pelos movimentos obscenos da coreografia.

Após a formatura, todos nós tomamos um rumo... Mas ainda permanecemos em contato.

Finn ficou em Lima, cuidando da oficina de Burt como o previsto. Kurt foi para NYADA comigo e Blaine ainda está no McKinley, terminando seus estudos, pretende ser nosso calouro daqui a alguns anos. Santana e Brittany foram para Ohio State University, Santana faz Direito e Brittany está envolvida em alguns projetos de dança enquanto cursa Tecnologia em Alimentos. Tina e Mike vieram para NYC, Tina faz Jornalismo na NYU e Mike está dançando na Julliard. Sam e Mercedes foram para o Kentucky, ouvi dizer que Sam virou olheiro de uma universidade e Mercedes está cursando Moda. Artie está na NASA, cursava Engenharia quando descobriram seu potencial.

Eu vim para NYC e estou em NYADA com Kurt, dividimos um pequeno apartamento e eu já fiz alguns papéis na off-Broadway. Quinn foi para Yale (New England) e nunca mais pode voltar a torcer. Hoje, minha namorada é uma das melhores alunas de Yale. Já fez duas ou três peças e foi elogiada em ambas. Somos um casal artístico, por assim dizer.

No final, o casamento com Finn era um equívoco e o acidente acabou trazendo Quinn para mim. Foi da pior forma que o destino resolveu agir, mas hoje, vendo Quinn percorrer o palco correndo enquanto faz seus papéis magistralmente... Eu só posso agradecer.

Porque tudo deu certo e tudo ia ficar bem, ela era forte e eu estava disposta a tudo por ela.

FIM


End file.
